Jarroll
by Patwas-Potter
Summary: Important Author Note - Please Read. What do the top man of the European High Command and his 2nd have in common with our beloved boy wonder? And why are things suddenly going so badly wrong for Voldie? Disregards BK56.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I'm back, and yes I know it's been a very long time, over a year in fact. I'm not going to give you excuses as to why I haven't been writing. I'm just going to say that there have been a few personal issues to deal with and point you to my blog at under the username patwaspotterfan and let you read about it if you so wish.

I'm writing this at about 11pm in the evening, suffering from Codeine withdrawal after ten years on the stuff, with my head pounding and just wishing for the pain to go away for even one moment. So forgive me if this isn't to my usual standard. I've had this idea floating around for a while now, actually my head feels like I've taken up permanent residence inside a tumble-dryer with the 'Stop' button disabled, and I just had to get it out. Plus I'm just not feeling much like doing anything else at the moment if that makes sense to anyone. I'm trying out a new style of writing for me which I'll call backtracking. Basically, I'm going to write the story, then come back and give the history behind it later on, without which it won't totally make sense, but you can tell me how I'm fairing with that. Finally because of the way I'm feeling, I'm just going to write and write and see where the story goes, if I go off on some random tangent and start talking about the operation of Boeing 747-400 fuse pins, then so be it. Oh wait, I just did, well you'll know for the future I suppose.

Finally, I suppose I must say this in case people get offended, you know what kind of a world we live in nowadays. I've been on a bit of a language learning rollercoaster recently, and am currently stuck in Dutch mode. Therefore any references or linguistic errors which may cause offence are purely that, errors, and should not be taken seriously. In fact if you'd care to correct me that would be great. Jarroll is German of course, a word implying agreement, compliance, acceptance, that sort of thing and was often used in the military.

I thought of not doing this, simply because everyone else does and because it's good to be unique, but I'd probably get sued and honestly suing someone on Codeine withdrawal is not very kind, so I'll save you the hassle and state once and for all that I do not own any of the characters, events or places stated in J.K Rowling's Harry Potter universe. They're her, and she can keep them.

Jarroll – By Me (Well who else, unless there's someone going about pretending to be me in which case he's clearly a fake and not doing a very good job of it).

The office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looked the same as it always did, crowded with staff embers finalising plans for the forthcoming term in the few hours before it was due to begin. The glass cabinet housing the famous sword of one of the school's founding fathers, Godric Gryffindor, sat where it always did, as did the beautiful red and golden phoenix Fawkes, preening himself on his perch. The afternoon sun shone through the partially opened window onto the Headmaster's desk, old and a little battered, and with a few scratches here and there, and with the many little instruments on their spindly legs whirring away and doing only lord knows what. All in all a perfectly ordinary afternoon on September 1st, 1997. The meeting was just winding down, with only the mystery of this year's Defence against the Dark Arts professor remaining to be unravelled.

"That's all very well,", concluded Professor Minerva McGonagall, having just extricated herself from a no doubt pointless conversation with the Divination Professor Cybil Trelawney on the no doubt ecstatically thrilling repercussions of the alignment of Mercury and Mars in an inverted solar flux, "But which fine soul do we have to teach DADA this year, Albus?".

Albus Dumbledore, the old, wizened and much adored Headmaster of this fine Bastian of learning sat at his desk, presiding over this annual spectacle, his hands steepled under his chin and his half-moon glasses slipping down his nose. "Souls actually, Minerva, souls." he replied, the twinkle on those azure blue eyes on full overdrive. "I believe Mr. Vogel and Ms. Van de Haar should be joining us very shortly."

"Vogel? Vogel?" exclaimed Severus Snape, jumping to his feet, the surly, hook-nosed, greasy haired Potions Professor, and the fiend from which, for the younger students at least, nightmares were made of. "Did you say Vogel? _The _Vogel?"

"Do you know the new Professor, Severus?" chimed in the short, diminutive Charms Professor Flitwick, who was presently teetering on top of a huge pile of cushions to enable him to see over the Headmaster's desk.

"Yes, I did indeed." confirmed the Headmaster.

The Potions Master paled, which, for anyone that new him, as many of the staff did and had done for a long time, was a rare sight indeed. "Max Vogel is the top man in Europe for the Auror High Command! All of the local and regional departments for law enforcement report to him! He's probably the most authoritative man you'll ever meet and he's coming here?!"

A ripple of interested murmurs ran through the room. Hogwarts had become famous in recent times for its range of DADA teachers from differing backgrounds, both good and bad, but this latest appointment was clearly someone that was a cut above the rest.

"Now, now, there's absolutely no need to worry my dear Severus." responded Dumbledore calmly, gently gesturing for the younger man to return to his seat. "I have explained your, err, particular circumstances to our new friend and I'm sure you will get on just fine."

"Humph.", grumbled the former, clearly showing what he thought of the older man's faith in everything being 'just fine'.

Just at that moment, there was a perfunctoril knock on the office door, all within becoming silent and still with expectation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Come in", called the Headmaster.

There was a pause before the door of the office opened and two people stepped in. Silluetted against the darkness of the corridor outside, those already gathered could see that a man and a woman were standing in the doorway, their features becoming more defined as they stepped into the room. The man was tall, standing about six feet two inches and with his head just nearly brushing against the top of the doorframe. He was slim, but athletically built, and was dressed in a pair of trendy sports bottoms and a zip top, which were conservative yet allowed for complete ease of movement. He had straight, dark blonde hair and blue eyes, which sparkled in the light, and he wore a warm, welcoming smile on his slightly tanned face.

The girl standing next to him was a few inches shorter, her long, light blonde hair trailing down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and she carried herself with a seemingly effortless grace and elegance. She was dressed similarly to the man beside her and looked around the room with interest, noting those present. She returned her attention to the old Headmaster as he spoke.

"Ah, Professor Vogel, Professor Van de Haar, thank you for joining us. Please sit down. You, of course, already know Minerva", he said, gesturing to the deputy Headmistress seated beside him. He proceeded to introduce the rest of the staff from one end of the office to the other.

"Everyone, these are the two new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers I was just telling you about, Max Vogel and Natalie Van de Haar. They will be teaching here for the rest of the year at least." Turning to the new arrivals he continued.

"Our gameskeeper, Hagrid, is also on the staff but..."

"We've already met", interrupted the woman before the man could get any further. "He introduced himself as we were touring the grounds. I must say he has an, um, interesting appreciation for magical creatures."

There were chuckles from the rest of the room's inhabitants at the comment.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it", replied Professor Flitwick, grinning.

"Anyway, now that we are all here I would just like to officially welcome you all back to Hogwarts. Let's try to have a good year and make it an enjoyable one as much as possible."

There were nods of affirmation from around the room. Max spoke up.

"I have a question if it is not too impertinent. I assume that at the moment each of you develops your own syllabus independently of material to teach the students?"

"That is correct, Professor", answered the Deputy Headmistress. "We have free reign to teach the students what we wish, as long as it conforms to the testing criteria of the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. It allows us to add more detail to the curriculum."

"That is indeed true", assured Max, "but I was wondering if it might not be more prudent, given the current times, to integrate the teaching content of some of the courses together? For example, showing how Potions and Transfiguration can be used in Defence, or how Arithmancy and Ancient Runes can be used in Potions. One can never have enough skill in these times and the added knowledge could help save lives. After all, is it not true that what is least expected is often most useful?"

There was silence for a moment before the comments started flying.

"I never thought of it like that", piped up Professor Vector, who taught Arithmancy.

"I must say the idea does have some merit", interjected Snape, albeit reluctantly. If the dunderheads could come to my class with even the most basic knowledge it would make my life that much easier, not to mention lower the probability of some idiot trying to destroy my dungeons every lesson."

"It's a novel idea and a good one too", added Albus, looking at Max with interest. "Very well, I will expect you to negotiate with each other to integrate the taught material. Well, with that sorted, there remains just one more issue to discuss. Harry Potter."

"What has the Golden Boy gone and done now?" growled Severus. "It's not even the start of term and he's already causing trouble, I'll bet."

"Severus.", warned the Headmaster, his tone slightly reproachful, but there were interested looks from many others in the room.

"Harry Potter has gone missing".

"What?" asked Minerva, standing to her feet.

"When?" asked Flitwick, tottering even more precariously on his pile of cushions.

"And how long have you known this?", returned Minerva, levelling a somewhat accusing glare at the Headmaster.

"Well, I sent Harry a letter at the beginning of the holidays, but did not get a reply. I was not too worried as I thought he needed his own time and space after the events of the past year. However, when it emerged that no one had heard from him by the middle of August, and his prefect invitation went unanswered, I began to get a little worried and so went to visit him in person. It was then that I found out, after speaking to his relatives, that he had not been at Privet Drive since the beginning of July."

There were gasps from around the room and Minerva McGonagall's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"You made Potter a prefect?", shouted Snape. "Just wonderful. Now he'll have an even more over-inflated ego than he already has."

"Severus!" called Albus, raising his hand in a gesture of silence. "I have told you time after time that Harry is not his father and that you should let the past go. This pointless vendetta that you have against Harry is doing more harm than good."

Snape closed his mouth, which was open, about to retort, and Albus continued.

"Nevertheless, it is imperative that we find Harry and ensure that he is safe and brought back to Hogwarts. I have already asked Moody to look into it, but so far he has found nothing. There was no sign of any struggle, magical or otherwise, at Privet Drive. Therefore we must only conclude that he was kidnapped in some other way..."

"Or that the brat foolishly ran away himself.", interjected Snape.

"He could be anywhere by now though.", put in McGonagall. "He could be injured, or lost, or..."

"Yes, we must find him. Unfortunately, we cannot openly use all the resources at our disposal now that Cornelius has become even more stubborn and judgemental over the last year. It would be unwise for me to antagonise him further."

"Excuse me.". Max stepped into the conversation. "But I do not understand. Whereas it is commendable Headmaster that you show such caring and respect for your students, surely mobilising half of your staff and the British Auror force is too much? Besides, missing person's cases fall under the jurisdiction of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, do they not?"

"Indeed they do, Max," replied Albus, "But Mr. Potter must be protected from those that may seek to hurt or undermine him."

A look of comprehension spread across Max Vogel's face.

"Ah, Harry Potter. But we have heard much about him in Europe. Truly a great boy, no man, if ever there was one. It takes strength to stand up to one's beliefs and values despite what others may think. But still, Headmaster, you have not answered my question. Mr. Potter is now seventeen, isn't he?"

"Yes,", replied Albus, "he turned seventeen at the end of July.

"And the age of majority in this country is seventeen, yes?"

"Yes, what are you getting at, Vogel?", barked Snape impatiently.

"Nothing much", the other man replied. "Simply that all this fuss over one person seems completely out of proportion. You yourself admitted Headmaster that he was above the age of majority, and therefore well within his rights to go wherever he wishes, or even to drop out of Hogwarts, however unlikely that may be. You yourself said that there were no signs of a struggle at his relatives' home, and therefore it is not unconceivable that he decided to leave, perhaps to go on holiday or to visit his friends."

"That's as may be," insisted the Headmaster, "But he is a student at this school, a student to which I have a responsibility of care, until such time as he either graduates or formally terminates his enrolment here. As neither of these has occurred, I must endeavour to trace him. As a matter of fact, I was going to ask if you, in your position, could possibly offer any assistance.".

Max drew in his breath and let out a long sigh. "Albus, I am responsible for overall safety and security deployment across the European block. I have people counting on me to ensure they can continue to live safely without threat from any danger that might arise. Auror recruitment is down as it is now that Europe is no longer in a state of active war - people just do not see law enforcement as a rewarding career. I am sorry, but I cannot in good conscience put the safety of the general community in jeopardy and displace Aurors from their jobs for just one person when there is no evidence of any wrong doing. The best I can offer is to put an alert out for any sightings of Mr. Potter and report back to you."

"I understand," responded Albus, sighing himself. "I'm sorry to put you in such a position and I appreciate your offer."

Just at that moment, there was another knock at the office door.

"Come in", called the Headmaster.

The door opened and two people stepped inside. One was a tall, gangly red-haired boy, the other a girl with busy, brown hair and a nervous look on her face.

"Ah, Ron, Hermione, thank you for coming."

"Headmaster?", asked the girl, Hermione.

"I would like you to meet our two new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, Professors Vogel and Van de Haar. Could you possibly escort them down to the Great Hall? The rest of us will follow."

"Yes Sir.", replied Ron.

"These are two of our prefects, Ron and Hermione,", introduced the Headmaster, turning to the two new Professors. "They will show you to the Great Hall where the Sorting Ceremony and Welcome Feast will take place shortly. You can also get to know your way around the castle."

"Thank you, Albus.", answered Natalie, as the two turned towards the exit and the two waiting students.

The party of four made their way along the corridors of the school in silence for a few moments until Hermione, whose mind was bursting with questions, couldn't wait any longer.

"It's so good to see you Professors", she gushed. "I'm really looking forward to your classes. What will we be learning this year? Oh, I do hope we'll get plenty of chances to practice for the N.E.W.T's, they're only eight months away."

The two Professors chuckled and Max replied.

"Ah, Hermione, but of course I have heard about you, the brightest student in your year. But as for what we'll be learning, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait a little longer. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

Hermione pouted, and Ron laughed.

"That's our Hermione,", he said, "Always ready to learn even when term hasn't even started."

He received a glare and a slap on the back of his head for his trouble.

"Ron! There's nothing wrong in learning, it could even help you some day."

Max and Natalie watched the bi-play with grins on their faces. By this time they had reached the main staircase of the castle that led down to the majestic Entrance Hall and were making their way down. Reaching the bottom, they stopped, seeing a group of students in front of them. The two new Professors noticed their escorts' tense beside them.

The four students blocking their way were dressed in green robes with silver trim. Seeing the two adults in front of them, they bowed.

"My Lord." greeted one, a boy with bright, blonde hair slicked back against his head under layers of gel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ron and Hermione gasped but were seemingly ignored.

"Ah, Herr Malfoy, Frau Zabini, Frau Greengrass, Frau Davis. It is a pleasure to see you. I trust you are well?" greeted Max, as he looked each of the four students in the eye.

"Yes, My Lord", responded the blonde haired Malfoy, with accompanying "Yes Sir",'s from the others.

"Very well then", he replied, "We will no doubt speak later, but for now we must proceed", he continued, gesturing at Natalie who stood beside him.

"Thank you both for your company", he acknowledged, turning to Ron and Hermione who were still standing there with stunned looks on their faces. "I am certain we can manage from here. And oh, Herr Malfoy," he added, looking back over his shoulder, "Don't worry about anything; it will be taken care of." The boy looked confused, then surprised, before a look of understanding stretched across his face.

And so saying, the two new Professors swept across the vast Entrance Foyer of the castle and through a side entrance into the Great Hall. As they walked away, they could hear the whispers of those still outside start up behind them.

"Honestly, Weasley, Granger, do you know nothing? Have you any idea who that was? And you just stood there gaping like a fish! I wouldn't expect Weasley to know but frankly I'm shocked at you, Granger, with all the time you spend with your nose buried in books." Draco ranted, his face showing a look of awe tinged with disgust as he looked on at the two Gryffindor students standing in front of him.

"What are you on about, Malfoy", asked Ron, his face turning red at the insult to his family from the Slytherin.

"That was Max Vogel.", he replied, as though this explained everything, which to him, it obviously did.

"So", replied Ron, impatiently.

"So, he's as good as royalty", exulted Draco. "He's the top Auror person in Europe. He's responsible for all the Law Enforcement divisions; he even has power over the Minister of Magic depending on the circumstances. He's damned powerful and not one to be taken lightly."

"Wow", breathed Ron, whilst Hermione behind him had an interested look on her face.

"But I've never read anything about him in any of my books." she pondered, almost seeming distressed at this let down from a source of knowledge she treated as almost sacred.

"Granger", huffed Blaise Zabini, a tall, slim, brunette girl who stood next to Draco with a bored look on her face. "Not everything in this world comes from books. There's more to life than just the library. Anyway, he only took over in July, before that... Well not many people know much about him which makes him all the more fascinating."

"Well anyway," huffed Hermione, "I just hope he's better than the previous Defence instructors we've had. This year is so important for our studies. But anyway, we should be getting into the Great Hall. The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

A/N: I had this lying around so wanted to post it. Sorry it's so short, I'm revising for my last exam on Thursday and then I'll be tied up with Honour's Projects. Anyway, the next update will probably be for Grindelwald's Rebirth to help balance things out. Take care and cheers. H.


	4. Notice

Hello.

This is an advisory note being posted on all my stories. All stories are being revamped from the ground up. It has been nearly three years since I started writing, and I've naturally changed both as a person and in my style of writing over that period. Also, I've changed my mind on many of the plot lines I wanted to work on, and the release of the last two HP books have a lot to do with that.

This is to advise all my readers that I am in no way giving up on my writing. In fact, now that the HP series is officially over, I think this gives me an even greater opportunity to write some truly awesome fanfiction without more official sequels being published and taking some of the value of what I have to write.

I will leave this note here until the first of the new chapters is ready for release. I was originally intending to simply delete all my stories but then realised that, although I've been a less than stellar author, there are some out there that truly appreciate what I've done thus far, and I wanted to leave this work here as a reminder of what's gone before and the reviews I've received that have really inspired me to keep at it.

I am now starting the second session of a one-year Masters that ends in June 2009. Then, depending on my achieved grades, I'll move onto a dissertation culminating in my finishing class in September and graduating in November. There are busy times ahead, which along with other social commitments will place strong demands on my time. I'm also working on my own non-fanfiction novel. What this all means is that I have a lot of ideas swirling around in my head, a lot of things I want to do and less time than I'd like to do them in. So please, just bear with me - I'll get there in the end. I'm always up for a chat about my writing or anything in general, and if you therefore want to contact me individually to give me a gentle nudge there, or just to catch up, I'd love to hear from you.

Finally, thank you. Thank you for sticking with me. There are so many stories on both this site and others, many, which are significantly more developed and time-worthy, then mine. Sometimes, it's quite a blow to morale to realise you're just one of thousands of authors out there vying for readers' attention. In addition, with so many different plot lines having been investigated and written about, it's hard to not repeat something that's gone before, and to make your own work really original and praise-worthy. This is something I'm desperately trying to aim for, and where your support and encouragement has meant a lot to me.

Thanks again, and see you soon.

Best,

Hussein.


	5. Important Author Note

EDIT: I have placed a poll on my profile page for those that wish to vote anonymously. If you haven't done so already, please read the note below for a full explanation of what I'm talking about. Thanks for your time.

**Important Author Note – Where do we go from here?**

Hello All.

Cliché I know, but firstly please accept my sincere apologies for the unacceptably long delay in updating this and all my other stories. Apologies especially to those that were kind enough to spare a moment to review, or add me to their favourite/watch lists. Trust me when I say that this means a lot to me, and that I've relished your reviews, criticisms and advice.

If you've got this far, please read to the end. I'm going to explain what's going on, and then give you, my readers, and a choice.

I'm still just as committed to Harry Potter and these stories, as I was when I started writing years ago. In fact, as time has passed, I've had even more ideas about where I want the plots to go, and I really do believe I can make something worthwhile out of them. I have several scenes from different stories that I've worked on now and again, which I would hope to fit into the final versions.

Having said that, real life has kept me from writing, and for once, the excuse isn't a lack of time but health issues. I suffer from ever worsening Reynaud's in my fingers. In short, it's a constriction of the blood vessels in the fingers that cause them to go ice cold, and then leave me in agony for hours as they warm up again. Anything less than it being positively sweltering causes an attack to surface, so you can imagine the weather we've had of late has not been conducive to my feeling all that great. Sometimes I'll catch a break for a few hours, at other times I'll be practically living in bed for weeks (as was the case most recently in November 2009). To anyone unfortunate enough to suffer from this, you know what I mean. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, and what's really soul destroying is that it stops me from doing just the things I enjoy the most. Also, as I'm partially sighted, the computer, and thus my fingers are my lifeline. Therefore, you can hopefully understand why I try to prioritise on the most important activities during what pain-free time I do get.

I'm not just writing for the sake of it, but because I genuinely enjoy it, and thus I want to take the time to make the best of it that I can. If that involves writing half a dozen drafts of a chapter, so be it. So, whereas I could dash off a University essay in a few hours and be happy with it, chapters for my stories do take significantly longer to take form.

Because of this, and because I know how frustrating it is to see stories which seem as though they may be a good read later on just seem to fizzle out and die with no update for months on end, I thought it was only fair for me to give you the chance to choose where I go from here. I see the following possibilities:

1. I can stop all my stories here and give them up for adoption. I'd hope whoever took them on would be just as passionate about them as I am, and I'd still be honoured to have some input in tossing ideas around, but they would have the final word and set the schedule, etc. I'd be happy to hand over my notes and unwritten scenes to the adopter. Whereas being credited as the original creator would be nice, I won't insist on it, as I don't believe I have the right.

2. I can stop all my stories here and remove them from the site. I don't suppose there's much point in having something online that isn't going anywhere. Whether I start up again in the future with either a totally new story, a story that merges parts of those I've already worked on, or not at all, would have to be seen.

3. I can continue to work on the stories at my own pace, but I would be unable to promise any timescales for updates. There's just no way of saying what the health will do from one day to the next. Also, whereas I've now finished with university as of October 2009, I'm still in the process of pressing a formal complaint due to grievances with the way the course ended. Also, I'm now coming under pressure to find a job, which could be anytime, or not for a long while. I suppose it helps that I won't get my official results until February and papers until July.

There's not much more to add, but as I said before I feel that as I'm not just writing for myself, I owe it to my readers to let them decide the fate of what's published here. I'll leave this open for a fortnight or so, maybe a little longer, before I decide myself. Please let me know your thoughts in a review or by mail or private message if you prefer.

Thanks, and sorry once again.

P.S: I had Alphabeat 'Spell' and Abba 'The Winner Takes It All' playing in the background whilst I dashed this off. Both are great songs, if a little melancholy, but they seem to fit the mood.

EDIT: As of 14 January 2010 I have 5 votes for option 3 above. I mention this only as the votes may have been deleted whilst this note was updated.


End file.
